


Wine Night

by theycallmethejackal



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmethejackal/pseuds/theycallmethejackal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna & CJ have a chat. Post "Requiem".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine Night

“So you never answered my question about Josh?”

They got to CJ’s apartment an hour ago and have been sitting on the couch catching up for a while, but the older woman hasn’t asked any question about Josh that Donna hasn’t answered. She swallows her sip of wine and lowers the glass as she looks at her friend. “What question?” The blonde asks, furrowing her brow.

“Is the Josh thing happening?” She asks, pouring herself some more wine. Donna looks like a deer in headlights and CJ laughs. “I take that as a yes.”

“It’s, um…complicated.”

“Aren’t all relationships in this town?” CJ responds, leaning back and lifting the glass to her lips. “Seriously, Donna, we’ve all been waiting for the day you and Josh would pull your heads out of your asses and figure out you’re crazy about each other.” 

Donna’s eyes widen even further – if that’s at all possible. She finishes off her glass in one long gulp before sitting it back on the table. She’s going to need a lot more alcohol in her system if she’s going to have this conversation. She pours another glass while CJ practically vibrates with impatience next to her. Taking a deep breath, Donna sits back, one arm wrapped around her middle, her elbow resting on her hand and holding the glass up. “We slept together.”

CJ nearly jumps out of her seat in excitement, and Donna has to hold her glass out to the side as the older woman hugs her. “Okay, tell me everything,” the brunette demands, pulling back and getting comfortable. “When did it happen?”

Donna sighs. “The night before the election,” she admits quietly. “And…a few hours after that.” 

CJ quirks a brow salaciously at her friend. “Well you’ve got eight years of not having sex to make up for,” she teases, lifting her glass to her lips before removing it quickly with her next thought. “But if it only happened Monday night…and on Tuesday, why were you asking me about it a few weeks ago?”

Donna sighs. “That morning we’d finally caught up to Vinick in the polls,” she explains, “and I went to tell him, and he got so excited that he kissed me.”

“So you guys were just kissing for weeks before he finally managed to get you into bed?”

“No, that’s the thing!” Donna cries, standing and starting to pace. “It was…a great kiss. Honestly the best I’d ever had. And I could understand why he would think it was inappropriate – after all I was his assistant for seven years – but after the first kiss, he deliberately kissed me again right there in his hotel room, and it felt like if Santos hadn’t – ”

“Whoa, Donna!” CJ jumps in. “Slow down. The President Elect walked in on you two?”

Donna sighs. “No, we heard him coming, so he didn’t see anything,” she replies, flopping back onto the couch. “And then that night I tried to give him the key to my room, and in one of the more humiliating moments of my life, he didn’t take it.” Funny how so many of her most mortifying moments happened with or because of Josh. 

“So how did you get from there to actually sleeping together?”

“He asked if I’d ever come on board.”

CJ practically spews her wine everywhere, but she restrains herself, managing to swallow her wine. “He was that blunt?!” She asks, her voice rising in pitch.

“It was something Ronna said. Josh finally figured out that everyone on staff was pairing up, and she told him he might have been less stressed if he’d come on board.”

“Had you ever?” CJ asks. “I mean Toby and I thought maybe you and Will – ”

“No!” Donna insists. “No, Will is like a brother to me. There was never anything… no. I’d never had a campaign fling.”

“Is that all it was? With Josh, I mean.”

Donna sighs and drops her head back onto the back of the couch. “I don’t know what it is,” she tells the older woman. “After the first time he was so awkward about it, and then after the second time, it felt like we were just friends blowing off steam. But that’s my fault, I guess. I told him we should go de-stress before the next polling numbers came out. And now…” She trails off, sitting up and finishing off her wine again.

CJ looks a little sadly at the younger woman. “And now probably isn’t the best time to have that talk,” she finishes. Leo was so important to Josh. He was like a father.

“He asked if I wanted to stay with him tonight,” Donna admits, putting her glass on the table.

“WHAT?!” Donna jumps, startled by the sudden rise in pitch and volume from her friend. “Why didn’t you go?!”

“I had already asked you, and I knew if I told you I had somewhere else to stay, I would have to explain it. Plus Josh has been so weird about the whole thing.”

CJ puts her glass back down. “You turned down a night with Josh so you wouldn’t have to lie to me? I cancelled on Danny because I didn’t want to lie to you!” 

“Wait, when did you and Danny happen?” Donna asks excitedly.

“Last night. I showed up at his apartment, kissed him, and took him to bed,” she explains dryly.

“Oh.,” Donna replies with a smirk. She’s seen how Danny has been trying to win CJ over for years, and she’s glad he finally succeeded. CJ deserves to be happy.

“Donna?”

“Yeah?”

“We could both be getting laid right now.”

Never have two women gotten their coats so quickly.


End file.
